Vicious
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: Just because you humans think we bears are cute and cuddly doesn't mean we are.


**A/N: This story has been in my head for quite a while. It emphasizes a question that has puzzled me for some time now. This question is, "How do normally vicious creatures react to being viewed as friendly?" It's also my first Pokemon story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, you would see far more appearances from Sneasel in the show.**

**Vicious**

I lie down under a tree, patiently waiting for those humans to leave my hot spring. I would have attacked them myself, but they would have sent out their Pokemon to fight me. That hot spring is my territory, and those humans actually had the nerve to intrude on my territory? The worst part is the fact that the majority of them are wearing very little clothing, if any at all! It almost feels like they're poisoning the waters...

Who am I? I am Ursaring. My species stands out as being among the most vicious predators in all of Johto. Yet, the humans still think bears are friendly...

Hah. They wish. One of the most risky things one can ever do is agitate a bear, especially if it's a mother bear who just had her cubs. We bears are notoriously fast, and a single swipe of one of our paws can easily knock a human over. Remember, we may like honey, but we mostly eat meat from other animals, along with the occasional berries.

What is it about bears that has made them so darn popular with little kids? Is it because of teddy bears? Do the kids like our fur? Or is it because we're big? Half of the time, we're shown as harmless in popular culture. Other times, we're the bad guys. If you ask me, being the bad guy is an honor. We must stand up for ourselves in the name of all bears everywhere!

I can feel myself growing drowsy from the peace in this area. Putting my front paws behind my head, I sink a little lower into the grass. As I shut my eyes, I can feel my subconscious taking over my mind as my conscious drifts away...

'Lookie! Lookie!" I hear a voice shout. I pay it no mind and continue to fall asleep, wondering if "lookie" is even a word.

"Lookie! It's a brown bear! Whee!" the voice says. I chuckle to myself, knowing very well that a mother human is there with her little child. Ever notice that for some time after humans give birth, they talk like idiots when around the baby? That's how I knew humans were there, and I didn't even have to open my eyes.

"Say 'Hello, Mr. Brown Bear!'" the mother says to her baby. Now this is beginning to irritate me. Babies obviously can't talk, and this human is interrupting my nap!

I open my eyes half-way and let out a soft, low growl. This is the only warning I'm giving to that insolent human. If she knows what's good for her, she will leave right now. Unfortunately, she doesn't.

"It's not very nice to growl at people!" she shouts. "You say you're sorry right now!"

That did it. For one thing, she is the one who needs to apologize. After all, she trespassed on my territory and interrupted my peaceful rest! Also, I do not take orders from anybody who is not a Legendary Pokemon! Finally, under no circumstances do I ever apologize to humans!

I leap to my feet. Throwing my front paws into the air, I unleash the most vicious roar anyone has ever heard from me. My eyes begin to glow red and the ring on my stomach glows brightly as the primal urges within me are unchained.

This...this is who I am.

I stop roaring. The sound of it echoes across the small forest in which I reside. My front paw glows as I use a mighty Hammer Arm attack on that human. Sadly, it missed, and the human ran far away. Hopefully, I won't see her again.

Since my roar could be heard throughout the entire forest, I begin to wonder. After a short walk, I finally reach my hot spring. Not a single human was in or around the water. It looked perfectly clean and pure, as if the humans had never even been there.

As I slowly slide into the warm water, I think about how proud I am to not succumb to the thoughts of humans.

Bears are not cute and cuddly, as most humans see us.

Bears are vicious.

We always have been vicious, and we always will be vicious.

I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
